Nissan L engine
The Nissan L series of automobile engines ranges from 1.6 L to 2.8 L in both straight-4 and straight-6 configurations and were produced from 1968 through 1980 (4cly.), and 1970 through 1984 (6 cyl.) It has a 2-valve per cylinder SOHC Non-Crossflow design. The L13, L16, and L18 were all offered as factory engines in 510s from 1968 through 1972. The 6 cylinder motors are quite a bit harder to fit into the engine bay because of their additional length. Straight-4 L16 The L16 is a 1.6 L (1595 cc) engine produced from 1968 through 1973. It came with the small port 210 head casting believed to have been designed for the smaller L13 motor which was never available on North American 510s Applications: * Datsun PL510 '69-'73 Sedan and station wagon. * Datsun PL521 '68-'72.5 (pick up truck) L18 The L18 is a 1.8 L (1770 cc) engine produced from 1972 through 1974. It was available in US domestic vehicles for the 1973 and 1974 model year. Also, many of these engines were imported from Japan during the 80's and sold as replacements for domestic L16s. These imports usually had the desirable closed chamber W-53 head with larger ports Applications: * Datsun 610 '73 * Datsun 620 '73.5-'74 * Datsun 710 '74 L20B The L20B is a 2 L (1952 cc) carburetor engine produced from 1974 through 1980. The B designation is to differentiate it from the L20A, an inline six cylinder 2 liter engine by Nissan not available in North America. Early L20Bs had U-67 square port exhaust heads, later were W-58 'smog' heads with steel liners in round exhaust ports. The '79 200sx had the closed chamber W-58 head with liners. Applications: * Datsun 610 '74-'76 * Datsun 710 '75-'77 * Datsun HL620'75-'79 * Nissan 200SX '77-'70 * Datsun HL510 '78-'79 * Datsun 720 '80 Straight-6 L24 The L24 is a 2.4 L (2393 cc)inline-six cylinder engine produced from 1970 through 1973. This is the engine of the celebrated Datsun 240Z. Applications: * Nissan 240Z L24E Electronic fuel injection was added for the L24E, produced from 1977 through 1984. Applications: * Datsun 810 * Nissan Maxima L26 The L26 is the larger 2.6 L (2565 cc) engine used by the Datsun 260Z. For the north American market, it was produced only for 1974. For the rest of the world, it was offered through 1977. Applications: * Datsun 260Z L28E The L28E is the enlarged 2.8 L (2752 cc) engine produced from 1975 through 1977 for the 280Z and later updated for the 280ZX. Applications: * Datsun 280Z '75-'79 * Nissan 280ZX '80-'83 L28ET The L28E was turbocharged in December, 1980 for the 280ZX Turbo. This L28ET was produced through June 1983. The early versions had adjustable mechanical rockers though these were phased out after September 1982 in favor of hydraulic rockers. Pistons were dished to lower compression with the turbo Applications: * Nissan 280ZX Turbo LD28 The LD28 was a 2.8 L (2752 cc) diesel inline six producing only 80 hp. It was produced as a 1981 to 1983 Maxima car engine option. Applications: * Nissan Maxima '80-'83 See also * List of Nissan engines Category:Nissan engines